1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective sleeve of a portable electronic product, and in particular to a protective sleeve having an external sound-amplifying member.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advancement of science and technology, many kinds of portable electronic products are proposed and widely used in our daily life, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, MP3 players or the like. In order to protect these portable electronic products from suffering scraps or wears, various protective sleeves are designed accordingly. Such protective sleeves are made of plastic, rubber, silicon, synthetic leather or natural leather to cover outer surfaces of the portable electronic product for protection.
When a user intends to listen to the music emitted from an audio port of the portable electronic device, the user has to insert an earphone plug into the audio port and then wears the earphone to thereby hear the music. Alternatively, the user utilizes a loud speaker built in the portable electronic product to play the music via the audio port. However, the sound-amplifying effect of this built-in loud speaker of the portable electronic device is insufficient. Thus, most people like to use an external loud speaker to generate a better loud-amplifying effect, which consumes more electricity and makes the user feel inconvenient to carry such an external loud speaker.
Although the above conventional protective sleeve protects the outer surfaces of the portable electronic product, it does not have a sound-amplifying effect. If the protective sleeve itself has a sound-amplifying effect, the user needs not to carry an external loud speaker additionally. The protective sleeve itself generates a good sound-amplifying effect, which is convenient and practical. Thus, it is an important issue for the present inventor to solve the above-mentioned problems.